Prisoner to Love
by ACertainShadeOfGreen
Summary: A muscled man clothed in what could only be described as the most torn, impractical pirate costume the Corporal had ever seen was depicted on the cover of this novel. "Prisoner to Love?" What the hell was Ilana reading…?


**This is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction, well technically my second (but that was years ago), so please be kind. My grammar is probably - no.. without a doubt - horrible, so please do criticize my awesome skills when it comes to my misuse the English language in all it's glory (if you wish). How else will my grammar improve? (College Maybe? ... Nah. *insert sarcastic tone here*) Anyway, my original plan was to continue this story for a few chapters more, but considering the fact that this show only aired for one season, and you, the audience may not even be reading this story, I may end it here. :*( Reader, if you're out there, please let me know if you want me to continue! Honestly one comment is all it will take :)**

**And here comes that awkward moment where my comments remain at zero for eternity... Ha ha ha**

**Back to Prisoner of Love! You can rest assured, Reader, I did not just decide on such a tacky title willingly. If you are here and do read this chapter then the joke will soon become clear, if it isn't so already. ****While writing this first chapter I wanted to give the characters a little bit more maturity given the situation they have been through; leaving your family behind in attempts to flee a war and fighting alien monsters isn't exactly kid stuff ya know! So, the inner monologue of Lance and Ilana hopefully comes off as a little more adult. Speaking of adult, I'm not sure if I want to make this Fic a mature one. Yes, I know the subject of this FanFic is totally adult, but i'm not sure if a want to tackle a scene of, um, sexual nature and what not... but just to be safe the rating will stay at M. Right at this very moment you're probably rolling your eyes while trying to picture an awkward love scene written by yours truly, BUT, if you, Reader, are not currently rolling your eyes and actually want me write a steamy scene between these two teenage aliens, well hell, i'll throw caution to the wind and try. Let me know! You decide the fate of this FanFic! **

**All rights to the show Sym-Bionic Titan are reserved to the Cartoon Network and the creators of the show, blah blah blah, I am but merely a fan, blah blah blah. Enough with my rambling and on with the Fic! **

**Chapter One: **

** Realization **

It was precisely two in the morning and Lance had his ear pushed alongside the door of his neighboring housemate's room. The sensitive skin covering the cartilage of his ear was firmly pressed against the rough wooden texture of the door as he desperately searched for a sign of movement. Goosebumps rose to the back of his neck as he monitored every noise made by the girl he was supposed to be protecting from intrusions, such as the one he was about to execute. Only silence greeted him, and so, he quietly slipped into her room.

Usually, the brooding teen would not make such a rebellious move, such as looking through his superior's belongings. After all, the princess did deserve her privacy, but the rules could be broken given the circumstance, and at two A.M. on a warm Saturday night an opportunity for rule breaking presented itself. He _had _to get a hold of that book.

Ilana had been reading a mysterious book throughout the last week, which Lance admitted wasn't uncommon for the alien girl to do; she wanted to learn as much as she possibly could about the Earthlings' culture. But, the strange thing about this novel was that she had blatantly read it throughout all of her classes that week, barely paying attention to a word her teachers had to say. This was very much so unlike the Alien Princess considering her affections for the rules, and when Lance reflected on her additional secrecy he decided enough was enough… he needed, no craved to expose the mystery the novel contained.

He entered the room before him and gave one last look to the vacant hallway leading to Ilana's door, confirming that his unwelcome entry went unnoticed by the robot down the hall. The soft buzz of High School Heights affirmed that Octus was still wrapped up in the TV trash that was so confusingly popular with the humans on this planet.

It seemed that every time the Corporal made any sort of progress in relating to the people around him puzzling fads such as this television waste would pop up. For this reason, and many others, he could not wait to return to his home planet of Galaluna.

Softly closing the wooden door behind him, Lance let out a silent sigh of relief and quietly wondered further into the Princess' sacred space. He scanned the room, searching for the novel, but before he could locate the object of his curiosity his eyes landed on pale skin softly laying on cream colored, satin sheets.

Although Lance had seen the Princess asleep many times before, it had always been with her knowledge and permission. But now as he stood at the foot of her bed, unauthorized and unnoticed, he couldn't help but feel ashamed and yet… excited. This very act was forbidden and knowing this made the young Corporal react in a way he did not expect. His gaze lingered as he took in her figure and he made a subconscious note of her every curve and the clothes she was wearing; a red camisole with lace lining the garment and white panties with a pattern of tiny strawberries sprinkled randomly on the cotton material. Cute. She clung lightly to the white blanket laying next to her and parted her lips to let out a small sigh of comfort. She was beautiful.

Lance shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts… now was certainly not the time for irresponsible rebellion and, what the humans called, teenage hormones. The moment the solider had stepped foot into her room he had accepted that he was in a way committing a crime against the Princess and her privacy, but this – gazing upon Ilana in such an improper fashion – was too much. He needed to stay focused.

_Where was that damn book? _He grudgingly turned to face Ilana's desk, but found nothing but text books and homework. No dice. Perhaps the night stand? She could have been reading the book well into the night and laid the novel to rest there, in fact, given her attachment to the novel during the past week this option was highly probable. He walked past his previous post, located at the foot of the bed, and reached out his hand in search of the night stand hidden in the shadows of the sleeping Princess' room. His fingers brushed the smooth texture of polished wood, signaling him to stop. Squinting, Lance searched the surface of the wooden piece of furniture before he finally found what he came for. _Bingo_.

He was out of her room and safely in the hall before Ilana could take in another breath of fresh air. He'd rather not linger another second in such a private place, besides, now he could finally get a decent look at the book that was supposedly so captivating. He opened the mysterious novel and peeled off the blue cover hiding the face of the book. Turning it over to face his gaze, Lance took in a sharp breath and collected himself in preparation of the answer to his question, a question that had been roaming the crevices of his mind for the last week, but he was not prepared for the image that greeted him.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him; a muscled man clothed in what could only be described as the most torn, impractical pirate costume the Corporal had ever seen was depicted on the cover of this novel. The _pirate _ stood on the deck of a ship surrounded by other similarly dressed men that Lance could only assume were part of his crew. The Captain stood proudly in the middle of his deck with a large rope swing grasped tightly in one hand and a woman fashioned in a long, white, Victorian styled wedding dress – and outrageously enormous _assets_ – wrapped around his arm and pressed firmly against his uncovered chest. Confused, the eighteen-year-old Alien looked for the title of this perplexing novel – _if you could call it that_ – for any sign that this image was meant as a joke. He was not reassured.

"Prisoner to Love?" What the hell was Ilana reading…? This – this book could not be what kept the Princess so entranced, could it?

Opening the novel, Lance began to read a page at random, searching for evidence supporting his suspicions. If he wasn't completely taken by surprise simply by the taste of the artwork, he most undoubtedly was now by the text presented before him.

This book… it was practically pornography! If the king knew that his daughter was reading this filth and Lance had allowed it… Oh God the outcome would be terrifying. Of course this was a situation that, momentarily, Lance need not agonize over, but he could not allow this to continue. He could not let such an impure text be read by a royal!

Despite this realization Lance was met with a problem, under no circumstances did the Corporal need the Princess knowing he had been sneaking into her room late at night. He would have to return the trashy novel to its original spot on the night stand and talk to her about this horrific book in –

It was a rare occasion for Lance to get so caught up in his own thoughts to the point where he no longer noticed his own surroundings, it just did not happen, but he was thrown a curve ball with this _filth_. So when the door in front of him swung open to reveal a heavy-eyed Ilana, still clothed in her figure-hugging pajamas and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, it was safe to say that Lance, for once, was caught off guard. The Alien Princess gave the Corporal a look of total surprise before dropping her gaze to land on the book firmly grasped in her companion's hands. As her stare returned to meet his, a look of untamed fury had replaced the previous display of disbelief; a look that Lance was never happy to be greeted with.

"What are you doing with my book?" The tone she used was so aggressive that Octus, curious to the racket unfolding in the hallway, was motivated to leave his drama filled program to witness the two teenagers fight. The friendly robot quietly peaked his head out of the doorway, eager to take in the intense situation that shamed the dramatics of his favorite TV show.

"What are _you_ doing with a book like this?" Lance ignored her accusation and instead questioned her on her choice of fiction. After all, she now roughly knew of his venture into her room, he might as well bring the problem at hand into the open.

"This _book_ is not fit for a Princess to read! What on Earth could have motivated you to buy such an unrespectable novel?" A look of distaste flashed over the young man's face as he repeatedly slapped the novel with the back of his hand.

"I can assure you "Prisoner of Love" is not unrespectable materiel! It's a beautiful love story filled with adventure and historical information about this planet's past. It's perfectly suitable for anyone, even royalty, to read. Why else would stories such as this be sold in a human book store?" She glared as she attempted to snatch her beloved book away from the hands of her protector.

"It's porn." At this point Lance was beyond the feeling of annoyance… sometimes the Princess could be a little too naïve, even when it came to her own culture. He watched as her brows furrowed and her eyes searched his face in question. It was clear she had no grasp of the meaning of the word that had, moments ago, left his lips.

"What is… porn?" The Corporal cursed himself. This was not a conversation he wished to be having with a royal who, without doubt, has not been given "the talk" despite the fact that she was entering adulthood. Thankfully Lance was saved by an unknown third party.

"Pornography is sexually explicit material often featured in films, magazines, writings, photographs as well as other materials that are sexually explicit and intended to cause sexual arousal." Both teens gave a look of surprise in the direction of their robot companion who had gone unnoticed until this very moment. "The book "Prisoner of Love" is a romance novel written by the novelist Julia Smith. The romantic novel is approximately is three hundred and twenty-seven pages long and contains exactly sixteen scenes describing sexual intercourse and three scenes depicting sexual situations. According to the evidence given to me by my database, "Prisoner of Love" is in fact a pornographic novel that is often favored by women ranged thirty-five to fifty in age."

The room was momentarily silent.

Sixteen… sixteen sex scenes! How far into this book had Ilana explored? Not very far, Lance had to assume, for a Princess was to remain "pure of thought" and if she came across one of these scenes her first reaction would obviously be to … who was he kidding? The pixie like Princess had her nose firmly pressed to the inner spine of that novel all week. It was without question that Ilana had not only read through these fictional sex scenes but did so during class. He glanced up to see confusion and shame spilled across Ilana's red face accompanied by a rose colored blush creeping towards her chest. It was then that the Corporal realized the true innocence the girl possessed. It would seem that she had no idea the pages of her favorite novel were considered dirty.

"Where did you get this book?" This time Lance approached the situation with a comforting tone.

"B-barb asked me to join her book club. The first novel on the list was supposed to be "Of Mice and Men", but the group decided on a book more interesting. They assured me that this book catered more towards their need as women and promised that I would enjoy it too, so I went to the book store and bought it as directed…"

A chuckle escaped the young corporal's lips. He gazed down at the mortified girl mumbling in front of him and could not help but let out a whole-hearted laugh. Usually the easily angered teenager would have already been half way across Barb's well-kept lawn, dead set on waking up the infuriating neighborhood gossip and giving her a piece of his mind, but the humor of the situation was enough to persuade him to laugh it off.

Meanwhile, Ilana stood awkwardly between her moody companion and her bedroom door, now unaware of how to act in this new situation. She was puzzled by the information she had just been given and embarrassed by the connotations that it implied, more importantly she was angry that Lance found her predicament so _funny_. She had been reading a book, that despite her previous beliefs, was actually quite improper material for a Princess to view. How could she soil her purity by investigating such a novel?

Now, the alien girl was not so naïve that the sexual themes of the book went unnoticed… with sixteen scenes how could she not have realized? But Ilana naively trusted Barb's judgment and was not expecting her book club to choose a novel they found unfit to read.

While reading "Prisoner to Love" she did feel – what was that word Octus had used…? Arousal, yes she had experienced that feeling, but she had decided it was an accepted sensation experienced by the humans. Why else would Barb's book club choose a novel knowing, full well, that the other members of the group would feel… aroused. They were even scheduled to discuss the book in the morning! Well, she'd simply have to call Barb and explain that she would not be attending the meeting, for this discussion was one she had no desire to participate in.

"This is not funny." She glanced at Octus for support, but apparently the robot had decided the dramatic fight was over, and returned to his room unnoticed. She looked back at Lance to discover he was attempting to muffle another laugh.

"You… you were right, this book is not suitable for a Princess, but it's too late for your advice… after reading that novel I am no longer pure of thought…" The anger she had built up was released as quickly as it formed. Ilana looked sadly to the ground and pushed back the tears that were forming along the rims of her eyelashes. She was startled by a hand softly grasping her shoulder and looked up to see Lance towering over her.

"Look, Ilana, I think I came off a little too strong. You did, after all, catch me right as I figured out what that book was about… so I may have overreacted." She watched as he tilted his head up and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a groan in the process. "It's normal to feel a certain way while reading material such as _that_," he said motioning to the book "and no matter what your title is, that feeling will remain normal.

"It's pretty obvious that your father never sat down and talked to you about sex and the feelings associated with this act, and I'm not sure if I'm truly qualified to teach you, but according to the laws of this state you're almost a legal adult. It's about time you learned." Another groan escaped his lips. This was not something he was comfortable with, not in the slightest.

"It's getting pretty late, so for now I think it's best if we both just went to bed. Tomorrow morning I'll get some books on the topic and drop it by your room for you to look through, alright?"

Ilana shook her head signaling a "yes" and turned around to face her door, too exhausted by the fight to bother walking downstairs to retrieve the glass of water she had originally set out for. Before she opened her door to enter her room, she once again, turned to face Lance.

"So, how did you come across my book?" She concealed her accusation with an innocent tone. The expression on her teammate's face suddenly fell and he rubbed the back of his neck as he refused to meet her gaze.

"You left it in the living room…?" He replied lamely. His tone was so unsure that his answer ended as a question rather than a statement. In attempt to cover his tracks he met her gaze with a look that radiated confidence.

"You really shouldn't leave stuff like this just laying around, you know."

Ilana paused before smiling and leaned up to peck Lance on the cheek.

"Thank you." With that she spun back to her door and disappeared into the privacy of her room, leaving Lance stunned in the hallway. The boy was left confused about the fight and no longer knew whether or not the Princess was upset with his actions.

"So… um, are you mad or what?" He called through her door but was met with only silence.

**End of chapter one! It seems that Lance may have bitten off more than he can chew, after-all, giving a Princess "the talk" is never easy. Man, he should have volunteered Octus!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! I really appreciate any feedback you have to offer (even negative ones)! SO, dear Reader, please comment and tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanks :)**

**ACertainShadeOfGreen **


End file.
